


Hey, Bartender

by All_InProcess



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Agent Harry, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, M/M, and agent roxy who used to be waitress roxy, bartender eggsy, but the timeline still kinda stands, i want it to be mostly cute, idk i'm figuring this out as i go along, it's semi-canon, with little bouts of angst, with some changes to it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:10:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_InProcess/pseuds/All_InProcess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy picks up a new job, among a much posher crowd, with Roxy at his side. He's not a fan, but it pays, so he sticks around despite the fact that he still has to work until three in the morning to close the place down. One night, though, when Last Call had long since come and gone, a new face stumbles in that Eggsy can't bring himself to turn away.<br/>Just as he's getting into the swing of this place, Roxy heads off. An <i>internship</i> she says. And Eggsy's charm has made a regular customer out of Harry Hart. And what started out as a better paycheck suddenly becomes much more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Eggsy let out a sigh of relief as the last person walked out of the bar. The pay was better than the last bar he worked, but these posh pricks never wanted to _listen_. They thought if they flashed him a bill that it would change the fact that it was last call. Plus he had to wear a _bowtie_. Who even _wore_ bowties anymore? No one, really. Except for him. And every other poor bartender and cocktail waitress who worked at the joint. But whatever. The pay was good and the tips were even better. Apparently there was nothing business men and women liked more than a cute twenty-something behind the bar mixing their favorite, “After-Work, I’m Avoiding Going Home To My Husband/Wife,” drinks.

He ripped his bowtie off and set about wiping down the bar. He stacked the glasses into the washer, putting the ones that didn’t fit into the sink. He’d get to them eventually.

The bell on the doorframe chimed as someone swung the heavy front door open. Eggsy fought to contain a groan of frustration. If he had to deal with one more drunk, rich, pain in the ass someone was going to get hurt.

He didn’t look up from the table he was wiping down, “Sorry, but we’re closed for the night.”

Whoever it was didn’t listen, or just didn’t care. Either way they went and took a seat at the bar. Eggsy sighed, rolling his eyes as he left the rag on the table and returned to the bar.

“Look, bruv, I don’t make the rules, but I gotta make sure everyone follows ‘em. Last call was a bit ago, now,” for the first time he took a moment to look at the man in front of him. Eggsy’s eyes widened; the man looked like he’d been through Hell and back that day. “Shit, you alright?”

He sighed, “I’ve had a rather, emotional day.”

“Looks like it,” he leaned forward onto the bar, “What’s yer poison?”

“I thought Last Call had long since passed?” despite the look in his eyes, the man was doing his best to offer a smile.

“There’s exceptions to every rule, bruv.”

“Whiskey on the rocks then, if you don’t mind.”

“You’re an easy keeper, yea?” Eggsy smirked.

He turned around, standing on his tip-toes to reach one of the higher-shelf liquors. Why was nothing in the world designed with short people in mind?

The gentleman loosened his tie and picked up the glass, “Awfully kind of you considering I’m making you stay so late.”

“Just trying to make your bad day a little better,” he winked, “And b’sides, I’ll be here anyway till all this,” he gestured to the entirety of the building, “is cleaned up.” He moved on and started washing leftover glasses from earlier in the night, “So can I ask what’s troubling you, bruv?”

“A friend of mine passed away today. A good friend,” he looked into what little was left of his whiskey.

Eggsy looked up, sympathy written plainly on his face, “I’m so sorry.”

He smiled for a moment before finishing off his drink, “Thank you, I appreciate it.”

“You holdin’ up alright?”

He nodded, “I’ll be fine, thank you. It’s not the first, and unfortunately most likely won’t be the last.”

Eggsy’s heart sank. He was no stranger to losing friends, although he had to assume the circumstances were a bit different. But if there was anything he knew, it was that the things people say really don’t do much, no matter how good their intentions may be. “You wan’ another drink?”

“No, no, that’s not necessary. Just needed to get something before going home. I’m sure you’ve seen it before,” the cliche of the situation he was in didn't escape him.

He offered a half-smile, “Seen it, lived it, mate,” he stacked another glass into the drying rack. Eggsy saw the man take his wallet out and set money on the bar. He shook his head, “’S on the house, bruv.”

“You’re sure?”

He nodded, “Now g’won. Get some sleep, yea?”

“At least keep it for a tip,” he offered a weak smile, “Overtime for staying open a little later than usual.”

“Keep givin’ tips like that and you c’n come in as late as ya want,” Eggsy laughed.

“Thank you,” the man smiled despite the chaos in his life outside the walls of the bar.

“Don’ mention it,” he laughed, “Lit’really, though. Boss won’t be too happy.”

“Mum’s the word,” he tucked his wallet back into his pocket.

“Yer the Gov’ner,” he smiled.

He stood straightening his jacket, “Have a good night.”

Eggsy nodded, “Take care, bruv.”

As he walked down the street away from the bar, he realized he never got the bartender’s name. Granted he had other things on his mind, but usually he was better than that. He sighed, shaking his head at himself. If anything though, it gave him a reason to go back again.

Eggsy was doing one final sweep through the place when he noticed something shining underneath the stool his latest customer was sitting on. He knelt down, carefully picking it up. He looked it over, realizing it was a gold lighter. He shook his head; people just had money that they were _dying_ to waste apparently.

Amid his judgment, he noticed a logo that he’d seen only one other time. He pulled his necklace from underneath the collar of his shirt, comparing the two. This man, whoever he was, now piqued his interest as someone other than a handsome, posh bloke who left good tips.

He sprinted outside, hoping the man hadn’t gone too far. Luckily, he’d hardly made it to the end of the block. Eggsy wanted to call after him, but he never did get the man’s name.

“Ay, bruv!” he yelled.

He turned, confused as to why the young man was sprinting towards him.

He handed over the lighter, “Musta fallen out when you reached for your wallet or something.”

His eyes widened, not believing that he could’ve missed something like that. He _really_ was off his game. That could’ve ended catastrophically. Perhaps he needed more of a break than he originally thought to get his head in order. He brought himself back to the situation at hand, “Thank you. I’d hate to lose that.”

“Never got yer name by the way, bruv.”

“Harry,” he smiled slightly, “Harry Hart. Yourself?”

“Eggsy,” he held out his hand.

Harry shook his hand, “Well, Eggsy, thank you very much.”

“No problem,” he wanted to ask about the lighter, about the symbol, but another part of him wanted to wait it out. He was banking on the fact that the man would be back, that he’d get to ask this, “Harry Hart,” another question or two. He held his tongue on it for the time being, “Aight, I gotta go close up. Get home safe, yea?”

He laughed, it showed that Eggsy was quite used to dealing with drunks at the bar, “I will. You too, Eggsy.”

“And keep a tighter grip on yer things, bruv. Next time I’m keeping it.”

“Next time?”

Eggsy began to walk away, “No one ever goes to Spectrum just once..”

Harry smiled, shaking his head as he watched the young man proudly saunter off. He spoke quietly, “Until next time, then.”


	2. Chapter 2

As Eggsy was getting ready to clock out of his shift the next day, he heard the door to their boss’s office open with its telling creak. There was the sound of heels clicking on the floor and then there was a pair of arms wrapping around his waist, a chipper voice going off in his ear.

“I’m free!” she sounded so excited.

He laughed, turning around to face his best friend, and the only reason he was able to get a job at a place like Spectrum, “What’re you talking about, Rox?”

“I quit!” she beamed, “I turned in my bowtie!”

“Ay, lookit you!” he knew that being a cocktail waitress wasn’t at all what Roxy wanted to do with her life by any means. She’d been _dying_ to find a new job somewhere else.

“Yea!” she proudly clocked out, “This was my last shift! Well, tentatively.”

“Ten’atively?”

“I’m doing an internship-type thing. They’re weeding us out as we go along; or at least, that’s what I was told. So if I don’t come out on top, I’ll be back.”

“Be back? You gotta leave town?”

She shrugged, “Sort of? It’s a live-in sort of thing. A bit like having dorms at University.”

He nodded, “Gotcha,” he sighed, but smiled, “I’ll miss ya, Rox. But I ‘ave no doubt you’ll get the job. Yer the best.”

“I’ll miss you too, Eggsy,” she hugged him, “If I get the job I promise I’ll come back and visit you.”

“ _When_ you get it,” he smiled. “So,” Eggsy kept a protective arm around her as the two of them maneuvered their way through the after-work crowd flowing into the bar, “Where’s the new job?”

“A tailor shop of Savile Row.”

He raised his eyebrows, “Well shit. No wonder yer ditching this place. They ain't gonna have a reason to keep me around with you gone, though.”

She laughed, "Oh hush. You have nothing to worry about. Besides, if nothing else, Joey won't let them fire you. He likes having a teammate behind the bar."

"I guess you;re right," he reached forward to push the door open and ran into a familiar face. He would’ve missed it entirely if the man hadn’t said anything.

“Eggsy,” he looked confused but he smiled regardless.

“Ay, bruv,” he grinned.

“You’re not working tonight?”

“Nah, switched shif’s with someone who couldn’t make it earlier.

“I see,” he nodded, “Well, have a good night then.”

“You too. Don’ lose anythin’ t’night, alright?” he winked before taking a step out the door. He paused and turned around, “Oh, and ‘Arry?”

“Yes?”

He smirked, “Told ya you’d be back.”

Harry chuckled and shook his head as he walked into the bar, the door closing behind him. Eggsy and Roxy made their way down the street, Roxy waiting for some sort of follow-up as to what just transpired. As per usual, Eggsy wasn’t going to provide answers without being prompted to do so.

“So…who was that?”

He shrugged, “Jus’ some bloke who came in last night.”

“Mhmm,” she nodded, looking at the sidewalk beneath their feet, trying to hide a smile.

He sighed, “What, Rox?"

“Oh, nothing,” she laughed, looking up at the sky that was getting darker by the minute, “Just never seen you so friendly with our clientele is all.”

“Boss Man said I gotta be nice.”

She laughed, “I’m sure that’s quite difficult for you.”

“You wouldn’t believe,” he smirked.

The two of them stood at the end of the block. Even before they worked together at the bar, this was always where they’d leave each other heading home from pretty much anywhere since the two of them had always been friends. That was the thing about living on the outskirts of the city. Roxy lived one block North of the corner, and Eggsy one block South. It was a routine by that point, and it was going to be strange not walking together anymore.

“Good luck with everythin’, Roxy.”

She hugged him, “Thank you, Eggsy. Hopefully next time you see me I’ll be fitting the world’s elite into suits too expensive to justify.”

“You’ll do great. Just take care’a yourself.”

“You too. When I come back you have better be running Spectrum in its entirety.”

He laughed, “Ah, we’ll see ‘bout that.”

“Well, I suppose that I’m going to see you the next time I see you, whenever that is. I head out in the morning.”

“Next time I see you, then,” he got another hug in before they each went their own way.

*

He walked in the next night, hair combed and bowtie perfectly in place. He’d hardly been clocked in for two minutes and already he was tossing bottles around, back on their shelves and to the other boy working the bar with him. He still half expected Roxy to come through the door with a flourish and whisk away a tray full of drinks, but no such luck.

“So,” a woman sitting at the bar idly stirred her martini, which Eggsy had to assume wasn’t her first of the night, “is being good looking part of the job requirements for you boys back there?”

Eggsy laughed as he poured another concoction into a tall glass and slid it down the bar, “Hardly, Doll. Anyone’ll look good in a getup like this,” he gestured to his work uniform.

“Well, if you don’t mind me saying, you boys are most the reason that I’m here every night.”

“Oh yea?” he glanced at her left hand, noticing the large diamond on her ring finger, “I’m flattered,” he called down the length of the bar, “Ay, Joey!”

“Yea, mate?”

“We’re the reason this fine young woman shows up ‘ere.”

He winked, “Next one’s on me then, Luv.”

She laughed, “You boys are gonna keep me from being able to drive home.”

“I think yer already there,” Eggsy flashed a smile.

“Well, in that case,” she glanced down the bar, “I’ll take that drink.”

Joey smiled, “’Nother martini, coming right up.”

After a few weeks of working some of the busiest shifts together, Eggsy and Joey had formed a system behind the bar, and they worked well together. Eggsy was a bit more about the flare, bottle tricks and the whole nine yards, while Joey’s strength lied more in being able to make small talk with the people on the other side of the bar. Joey could make a good mixed drink, but Eggsy had the extra hand-eye coordination that let him do liquor acrobatics. Whatever it was, they made it work. 

That night was no exception. And, as they’d just been told, they worked well and also looked good while doing it. Everyone was winning. Especially the woman who’d managed to have a few more martinis before her phone went off, letting her know that her ride was outside.

“I’ll see you boys next time, yea?”

Eggsy laughed, “’Course you will. Just make sure you get ‘ome in one piece.”

“Always do,” she flashed a grin and was off and running.

Joey laughed, shaking his head as he shook up another drink, “You’re more of a charmer than people give you credit for.”

Eggsy chuckled and shrugged, “People? Or the boss and Rox?

He chuckled as he fixed up another drink, “That’s fair.”

A waitress came up to the bar and handed Eggsy a slip of paper, “Round of drinks for table seven.”

“On it, Luv,” he nodded and set right to it, grabbing a bottle of tequila off the shelf.

Once the rush had died down, and it seemed like everything would be under control for the next three to five minutes, Eggsy let out a sigh. He glanced over at Joey, who was tossing dirty glasses into the dishwasher.

“You got this fer a minute, bruv?”

“Yea, I’m all set.”

“Aight, I’m gonna step out fer a smoke. Be back in five.”

“Have at it.”

Eggsy ducked into the back, going to his locker to grab his lighter and a pack of cigarettes. Inside among the miscellaneous items he’d tossed in there over the few weeks he’d been there, he saw a note from Roxy.

_“Forgot to give these to you when I left the other night! Silver key is to the back storage and brass key is an extra to the back door. Never hurts to have spares! Keep this place running for me. Love, Roxy”_

He smiled at the fact that even when she took off, she was always taking care of him. He hung the keys on one of the hooks in his locker before heading out the back door. He loosened his bowtie a bit, letting himself breathe. He lit his cigarette and took a long drag, leaning back against the side of the building. It was already dark out. He checked the time on his phone, not having realized just how long he’d already been working.

The cigarette burned down and Eggsy snubbed it out on the ground with the heel of his shoe. He took a deep breath and straightened himself back out. He strolled back to the bar area, feeling like he’d caught his second wind.

“You wanna take a break, bruv?” Eggsy asked as Joey cleared away beer bottles from one of the numerous trays behind the counter.

“I’m alright. Thanks though.”

Time flew on by, and before they knew it, it was nearly closing time. Eggsy and Joey looked at each other, neither believing that it was time to start shutting down. Their boss had left about an hour before, so it was just the two of them and a few of the waitresses.

The door chimed and Eggsy looked over as Harry strolled into the bar. He laughed, “That’s three fer three,” he smiled, “Even if you’re cutting it close.”

Harry smiled, “You were right, though.”

“Usually am,” he stepped back towards the liquor shelf, “On the rocks, yea?”

“Double, if you don’t mind,” he twisted the ring on his finger.

“Rough day?” he tossed a couple ice cubes into a glass.

He gave a tired laugh, “Just a long one. Some of the new employees are real…” he didn’t want to sound crass, “We have our work cut out for us, to say the least.”

Eggsy smiled as he handed over Harry’s drink, “Puttin’ boots ta asses in the office, yea?”

Harry chuckled, shaking his head before taking a sip of his drink, “That would be better. I’m not allowed to say anything or do anything.”

“That’s fucked,” he turned as someone else walked up to the bar, “What c’n I get ya, Doll?”

“Just a Cosmo, please.”

“Comin’ right up,” he grabbed a bottle of vodka and tossed it, catching it behind his back and spinning it before pouring any of its contents into the shaker. He smiled when he saw how impressed the girl looked. He pulled cranberry juice from the fridge and poured it in, shaking it quick before pouring it and handing it over to the girl, “That all, or you wanna start a tab?”

She thought about it for a moment, looked around the bar, and flashed Eggsy a smile, “Looks like you’re about done for the night. I’ll just have the one. Didn’t realize how late it already was.”

“You an’ me both,” he swiped her card quickly but with a smile and handed it back before returning his attention to Harry, “Sorry ‘bout that.”

“Don’t apologize for doing your job,” he smiled, “You always put on that much of a show?”

He shrugged, smiling slightly, “Just flashin’ my feathers. Gotta step my game up ta stay in a place like this,” he leaned on the bar, “But anyway. Who’s gettin’ you all ‘omicidal?”

Harry sighed, “Some of the new people are a lot like my boss…which is the main issue I take with them.”

Eggsy laughed, “Not a fan of yer CO?”

He shook his head, “Not particularly. And now he has minions.”

“Sounds like you’re in for a treat, then.”

He took a swing of his drink and shook his head, “Something along those lines, yes.”

“They’re not all awful though, right? I mean, you can’t _possibly _hate _ev’ryone_. I mean, I don’t even hate _everyone_ here.”__

__“You better not,” Joey interrupted with a laugh._ _

__Eggsy laughed, flashing him a wink and a cheesy smile, “You know I love you.”_ _

__“Damn right,” he nodded and went back to cleaning glasses._ _

__Harry smiled, “You’re right, though, Eggsy. Not all of them are so frustrating to deal with.”_ _

__“See? Just gotta be positive,” he laughed, “Not that I’m the poster boy fer that or nothin’. But I know that’s the right way to think.”_ _

__“That’s half the battle, then,” he finished off his drink, “Well, I’ll let you boys close up and get back home.”_ _

__“Nonsense, bruv,” Eggsy shrugged, “Stay as long as ya want. I’m gonna be ‘ere for a while.”_ _

__“That’s alright,” he set money on the bar, “Thank you for the drink, and for letting me lament.”_ _

__He laughed, “No need ta thank me,” Eggsy stepped back so Joey could swipe the bottles and glasses off the bar, “I’ll see ya t’morrow, Harry,” Eggsy smiled to himself as he wiped the bar counter down._ _

__“More likely than not,” he lingered for a moment before walking out towards the door._ _

__“Thank you, Miss. Have a nice night,” Joey said as he took the glass from the young lady who offered it to him with a few bills for a tip. He turned back to Eggsy, “Picked up your own regular, yea?”_ _

__Eggsy shrugged as he walked into the back room and grabbed the broom, “Somethin’ like that.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that not a lot has happened in the first two chapters, but I'm just sort of trying to get all the main characters introduced and get everything set up. I promise cool stuff will start going down soon. xox


	3. Chapter 3

Roxy stormed town the halls of the Kingsman mansion, intent on finding Percival. She had to vent to someone, and seeing as how the other recruits were her problem at present, her mentor was going to have to listen to a bit of complaining so she could get it out of her system and not use the strength she’d been building to seriously injure her fellow candidates. 

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn’t notice the door on one side of the hallway opening and Harry stepping out of it. She bumped roughly into his shoulder, and immediately froze up.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I wasn’t paying attention.”

“That’s quite alright,” the voice sounded vaguely familiar.

Roxy took a moment to really look at the man, and her jaw dropped. She had a million questions, but she knew that he either couldn’t, or wouldn’t, give her the answers to any of them. So to save herself more frustration, she bit her tongue. She nodded, apologized again, and was back on her mission to find Percival.

As she walked away, a swarm of new thoughts ran through her mind. She desperately wished that she could get in touch with Eggsy somehow. It was against the rules to talk to anyone outside the agency about anything while they were in training, let alone talk to people about the agents. But this was _different_. This was _interesting_.

Harry strolled in the opposite direction, internally groaning. He’d had no real contact with Roxy in the short time the recruits had been there, and that kept things simple. He recognized her from the bar, and that was fine as long as she didn’t see him. But she did, and she definitely remembered him. While it didn’t pose an issue just yet, there would come a time when everyone’s paths would cross in a problematic fashion. He dreaded the day that that would happen. Even if Roxy wasn’t the final candidate, she’d still have all the information in her head, and she’d know about Harry’s involvement with Kingsman as more than just a tailor shop. All he could see were all the ways this could go wrong.

*

Eggsy was about to walk into the back of the bar for his shift when his phone started ringing. He looked down, and a wave of exhaustion came over him when he saw Joey’s name on the screen. There was only one reason Joey would be calling ten minutes before their shift started. Regardless, Eggsy answered and made it seem like he was completely unaware of what he was about to be told.

“Ay, bruv, what’s up?”

“Eggsy, I really hate to do this to you, but I can’t make it in tonight.”

“You call Boss Man?”

There was a long pause, “…Not yet…”

He leaned his head against the side of the building, fighting the urge to bang his forehead against it, “You’re not _gonna_ call him, are you?”

“I really wanted to avoid that if I could.”

“Joey-”

“He’s not even going to _be there_ tonight, mate.”

“And neither are you, apparently.”

“Look, I wouldn’t skimp out on you unless I absolutely had to, you know that.”

He sighed, “I know, I know.”

“You wanna clock me in?”

Eggsy half-mumbled, “I wanna clock you alright.”

“Hey-”

“I got you,” Eggsy interrupted. He of all people knew how life could change in a matter of seconds. Joey never called off so last-minute, even Roxy told him that. Eggsy trusted him, “I get busted fer this and we’re both done here, you know that right?”

“You’re a fuckin’ saint, Eggsy.”

“That’s a nice way of puttin’ it,” he took a deep breath, “Aight, well, I gotta go get to work. Take care’a yerself. Let me know if you need anythin’, yea?”

“Thanks, mate. I owe you.”

Eggsy hung up and took about five seconds to let out the most frustrated groan in history. This wasn’t how he was planning on spending his evening. It was going to be busy enough with two of them behind the bar, and now he was flying solo. He was going to need a drink or two of his own by the end of the night.

His guardian angel must’ve been looking out for him that night, because things went off almost flawlessly. A few drink mix-ups, but that happened even when he had a partner in crime. Most of the people who regularly came to the bar were patient, knowing that Eggsy having to take care of everything on his own certainly wasn’t the norm. Even so, he was able to get everyone their drinks in a rather short period of time. No one was left waiting all that long unless they had a table of eight or nine people.

He went to toss a bottle back up onto the liquor shelf, but it wasn’t far enough onto the actual shelf itself. He saw it falling back and he knew that he wasn’t going to get to it in time. He reached for it anyway, but he knew that there was about to be liquor all over the place, and he’d get reamed for it the following day.

One of the waitresses had been walking behind the bar to grab glasses, and saw what was about to happen. She was just able to catch it before it crashed against the floor. She knelt down and grabbed the bottle by the neck, letting out a shaky sigh of relief, knowing that had she been a millisecond later she would’ve been too late.

Eggsy laughed and nodded, impressed and immensely relieved, “You’re an angel.”

“That’s what they tell me,” she smiled and set the bottle up on the shelf for him, “You know, they really should make those shelves lower.”

“Right?” Eggsy shook his head, “Thanks, Doll. I owe you.”

“Don’t worry about it. Saved myself from getting gin all over my shoes, is all,” she grabbed a few glasses, filled them with ice and water, and was off and running again like nothing had ever happened.

Eggsy shook his head and took a moment to collect himself. Then it was right back to cranking out drinks. The one night when it didn’t seem like his shift was flying by because of how busy it was of course had to be the one night he was working alone. Joey was right: he owed Eggsy for this; he owed Eggsy bigtime.

He was fairly certain that the evening took a few years off of his life, but finally it was over. He made it through without breaking anything or needing to get in anyone’s face about needing to be cut off. That was always the worst conversation to have and the few times it had to happen he left it to Joey.

Immediately after the last person walked out of the bar, Eggsy ripped off his bowtie and threw it on the counter. He was exhausted and the collar of his shirt felt like it was strangling him. He wandered into the back to get cleaning supplies and to clock Joey out.

He poured himself a strong drink and gave himself a minute to untense all the muscles in his body. He was exhausted and he couldn’t wait to be buried under blankets at home.

Cleaning up didn’t take long; he had that part down to a science since he was usually left to do it on his own. As he was wiping down the counter, the front door chimed. Before he made any comments, he looked up to see who it was. He had a vague idea, after all there was only one person recently who came in after hours. He gave Harry an exhausted smile as the man strolled over to the bar.

“Ay, bruv,” Eggsy turned and reached towards the liquor shelf, “The usual?”

Harry chuckled, “Just a Guinness is fine, if you don’t mind.”

He smirked as he filled a glass for Harry, “Especially good day today?”

Harry nodded towards Eggsy’s glass, “Especially rough night tonight?”

“You don’ get ta flip the script like that,” he laughed as he slid the glass over, “That’s not how this works. Yer breaking the unspoken code.”

“So who do bartenders tell their troubles to, then?”

“Each other,” he didn’t miss a beat as he started cleaning out glasses that had been used throughout the evening.

“I hardly ever see your partner in crime.”

“Well t’night he wasn’t here,” he shook his head.

“That explains the after-hours drink, then.”

Eggsy laughed, “Yea. An’ I wanna be mad but he never pulls that, so it’s whatever. Shit ‘appens. Least he didn’t do that ta me on a Friday or Saturday night. _Then_ I’d’a been pissed.”

“I can only imagine.”

“But yer day was fine, then?”

Harry shrugged as he took a swig of his beer, “It was a lot like any other day, really.” For a moment he ruminated on the fact that he’d been spotted by Roxy, a slight bit of fear went through him before he was able to recover, focusing on the present.

“No murderin’ anyone on the job?” he chuckled.

“I just keep telling myself that they’re not worth losing my job over.”

He nodded, “Prob’ly smart. Dunno if I’d ever ‘ave that much self-control.”

“You’ve never had to deal with difficult customers here?”

He laughed, “We get ‘em all the time. I make Joey deal with ‘em so I don’ lose my job.”

“Delegating?”

There was a smirk on his face, “Somethin’ like that. But I think that dealin’ with _difficult_ people at my job and dealin’ with _difficult_ people at yours is like apples an’ oranges, yea?”

Harry laughed, nodding. There was more truth to that than Eggsy would ever know, “I suppose so.”

“Clockin’ some drunk wanker an’ throwin’ him out is a bit different than sending some poor guy through the wall of ‘is cubicle.”

Harry smiled at the way Eggsy pictured his work. It couldn’t be further from the truth, but it was nice for Harry to entertain the thought, even for only a bit every evening, that he had a calm corporate sort of career. He’d get bored eventually, but it would probably be relaxing for a while after the things he’s dealt with, the things he’s seen.

He sipped on his pint, “But you got through the evening with no casualties?”

“That anyone knows of,” he kept a straight face.

Harry smiled, “Should I be worried?”

One side of Eggsy’s mouth curled into a smirk, “Dunno, should you be?”

Harry knew that there wasn’t anything to be worried about, but nonetheless the young man’s confidence was amusing, “I’ll tread lightly, then.”

“You ever get out of work at a normal hour?” he dried off his hands.

Harry laughed, “I end up working late a lot of the time, unfortunately. I knew that when I signed on for the job though, so I can’t complain.”

“Mrs. Hart don’ have a problem with that?” he offered up a kind smile.

Harry chuckled, “There’s no Mrs. Hart, I’m afraid.”

He raised an eyebrow, “ _Mr._ Hart?”

Harry laughed, shaking his head.

“’S’alright, bruv. This is a safe place,” he gestured to the bar, “I don’ judge.”

Harry smiled, not able to do anything but continue shaking his head for a few moments. He took a breath, “I’m sure. But no, no Mr. Hart either.”

“Fair ‘nough,” Eggsy gracefully switched subjects, keeping Harry entertained until the man finished his pint of Guinness. When he was done, Eggsy nodded towards the glass, “C’n I take that, or you want another?”

Harry chuckled, “I won’t hold you up any longer.”

“Suit yerself,” Eggsy smiled and scooped the glass up, placing it in the dishwasher. He glanced around the bar, “I think I’m done fer the night.”

“You look exceptionally relieved.”

“You’ve got no idea, bruv,” he laughed and shook his head, “Means I’ve gotta kick you out though.”

Harry smiled, “That’s fair. If anyone else was behind the bar I wouldn’t be allowed in in the first place.”

Eggsy pointed at him, “Also true.”

He disappeared into the back of the building for a minute, shutting off all the lights and making sure that all the doors were locked up. He clocked himself out and made his way back out to the front of the bar. He looked around but Harry was gone, money left on the bar to cover his beer and then some.

He sighed, mumbling to himself as he put the cash away, tucking the extra into his pocket, “Weird…” he left through the front door, looking up and down the stretch of road that he could see, but Harry was nowhere in sight, “Really weird.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dad Friend Eggsy to the rescue! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Joey was back the next night, right on time as if nothing had ever happened. He sauntered in the back door, hanging up his jacket in his locker and proceeding to straighten his bowtie and shirt.

“How’d last night go?” he asked Eggsy, who was shooting a text to Roxy, regardless of the fact that she’d left his last two unanswered.

He nodded, “Not too bad. No serious issues or anythin’.”

“I really am sorry I left you hangin’ like that, though. It was just, my brother got into a spot and-”

Eggsy cut him off mid-sentence, “You don’ have to explain, bruv. Fam’ly first, always,” he smiled, “’S’alright.”

Joey clapped him on the back, “Thanks.”

“No problem.”

“Boss didn’t bust you for clocking me in?”

Eggsy shook his head, “Never showed.”

“Phew,” he laughed, “That’s a relief, yea?”

Eggsy shook his head, “Don’ be bankin’ on that all the time though, yea?”

“I know. And you know I never just bail.”

“I know,” he took a deep breath, “Alright, you ready?”

“When’m I not?” he laughed before heading out to the bar.

As the night went on, Joey was greeted with a couple, You’re Back’s! from the regulars who had been there the night before to take note of his absence. He laughed it off, saying that it was a test for Eggsy, to see if the kid could handle the bar on his own.

“You know how they’re such a tough crowd to handle,” Eggsy chimed in with a laugh, “They sure did give me a run fer my money.”

“ _Any_ human interaction does that, mate,” Joey laughed as he popped the cap off a beer bottle for one of the gentlemen at the bar, “You sure you don’t want a glass, sir?”

“No need. Always tastes better in bottles.”

Joey shrugged, “As you wish,” he flipped the cap off his thumb and into the wastebasket.

*

Harry walked with Merlin down the hall, trying to keep pace with the man’s quick stride. He was asking about when exactly he would have to travel and make his visit to Professor Arthur. It wasn’t far, especially in the grand scheme of things at Kingsman. Anything within the country was considered more of a jaunt than anything else.

“Tomorrow morning, I’d assume. The classes that he teaches don’t start until early afternoon.”

“Perfect, thank you.”

“Any particular reason, Galahad?” Merlin couldn’t help but to be the slightest bit curious.

He shook his head, “Just wanted to know when I should leave tomorrow.”

“Didn’t want to miss any after-hours affairs?”

Harry laughed, shaking his head, “You know better than anyone that by the time it’s _after hours_ for me, there’s not much left to do in terms of affairs.”

He left the office, silently reminding himself to be extra careful in making sure that the feed on his glasses was disconnected, or that his glasses were just off and tucked away all together. He wasn’t doing anything wrong, but he also knew Merlin wouldn’t let him live down visiting a handsome, young bartender after-hours every night.

Harry opened the door to his own office, taking a seat behind the desk with a sigh. The next day was going to be a draining one. All he knew was that this “Professor Arnold” better have some answers as to why Harry’s friend was cut in two or there were going to be some problems.

He opened up his laptop, scrolling through information on all of the candidates. Not that it would change anything; it’s not like he could get one of them eliminated just by digging something up in their records. But he wanted to know a little more about who he could potentially be dealing with as a fellow agent in the future. And, for his own personal needs, he wanted to know more about Roxy. He wanted to know how much of an issue she posed in knowing him outside of the agency, and the fact that Eggsy was now, through a series of events, somewhat a mutual friend.

It looked like she’d lived a fairly normal life. Good grades, was part of multiple athletic teams, the most interesting one to Harry was the fact that she was on a competitive equestrian team for a majority of her life. She did training and four years of service in the Army before coming back and working at the bar with Eggsy while going to school. There wasn’t a single stain on her record, no need for Harry to sound the alarms.

He leaned back in his seat, taking a deep breath. He knew that trying to predict what would happen in the future was utterly useless, but nonetheless he was still going to be nervous about it. He couldn’t risk anyone finding out what he _actually_ did for a living, even someone as seemingly harmless as Eggsy.

*

Eggsy turned away from the bar to grab a tequila bottle off the shelf. When he turned back around, he saw one of the men at the bar leaning over, slipping something into the drink of the woman next to him while she was turned talking to one of her friends. He saw red for a moment before forcing himself to calm down enough to deal with the situation. He looked over, and Joey was rushing to do a table order of drinks and he had no idea what was going on. Eggsy slammed the tequila bottle down, hard enough to draw attention but not hard enough to damage the bar or crack the glass in his hand.

He looked directly at the man in front of him, everything else was a blur to him at that point, “The fuck you think you’re doin’, bruv?” his voce could cut steel.

The man’s voice was calm enough, but there was panic all over his face, “What?”

“I said, what the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

By this point, all conversation in the bar had ceased. It had been such a calm night up until that point. Everyone, including the waitresses and Joey, were waiting to see how it all turned out.

Eggsy fought not to tighten his grip on the bottle too much, “I’m talkin’ about whatever you just put in this woman’s drink.”

The man shook his head, an incredulous look on his face, “That is the most ridiculous accu-”

“Oh yea?” Eggsy cut him off, setting his bottle down. He picked up the woman’s drink, setting it in front of the man, “Drink it, then.”

He scoffed, “This is absurd!”

“What’s _absurd_ is the fact that you thought you could get away with this!”

Joey stepped in, knowing it was only going to get more heated from here, “Alright, let’s try and settle this, yea?”

Eggsy shook his head, “Fuck that!” he looked back at the man, “Get yer ass outta here! You’re not fuckin’ welcome here, tryna pull shit like that.”

He stood from his seat, “You think you can kick me out?”

Eggsy leaned over the surface of the bar, “I’m on the power side of the bar, bruv. I _know_ I can,” he pushed the drink towards him, “An’ take that with you, you wanker.”

Before Eggsy even knew what was happening, there was a drink thrown in his face. Reflexes took over and he reached over the bar, grabbed the man by his collar, and punched him in the face. Eggsy pulled him farther over the counter and was about to get another shot in when Joey yanked him backwards, trying not to make things worse in the process. He secretly applauded Eggsy for what he’d done, but he couldn’t say that just yet.

He tossed him a towel, “Wipe your face off, mate,” his voice was hushed. He turned and walked to the other side of the bar, taking the man and walking him out of the bar while trying not to stain his own clean work shirt with the blood rushing from the man’s nose. Joey deposited him outside none-too-gently. “I better never fucking see you back here,” was all he said before going back inside.

When he walked back into the building, everyone was staring at him. It was understandable; things like that never happened in Spectrum. He shook his head, waving everyone off, “Nothing more to see. Back to your drinks.” He slid back behind the bar, placing a protective hand on Eggsy’s back, “You alright, Eggsy?”

He wiped his knuckles off and threw the towel down, “Yea,” he couldn’t hide his annoyance with all that just transpired, “I’m fine.”

Joey turned to the woman on the other side of the bar, “I am _so_ sorry Miss. If you want to leave I’d be more than happy to call a taxi, or if there’s a friend you’d rather have pick you up,” he’d never been in this situation before and he had absolutely _no idea_ what to do.

“It’s fine,” she smiled but it was obvious that she was still shaken up at the prospect of what might’ve happened if things had gone a little differently.

She reached for the money in her purse, and Joey held up his hand, “Don’t worry about it, Miss. We’ve got it covered.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course. I’m so sorry about all of this. We’ll handle everything, I promise. We’ll file him and everything.”

“Here,” Eggsy tossed a credit card onto the bar, “Drinks are on that guy.”

Joey’s eyes widened, “You knicked his card?”

“’Course not,” his response was a touch too quick, “Was on the bar. Musta fallen out when I grabbed him. B’sides, it’ll help with citing him,” he waited for Joey to turn around before smiling at the woman. He lowered his voice a bit, “’Tween you and me, I took it,” it made him feel better to see her smile at that, “If I were you, Doll, I’d take that and go shopping. You deserve _at least_ that much.”

She laughed, “That is tempting. But I don’t think I want to get caught and deal with the trouble. He’s not worth that.”

“Yer a smart girl,” he smiled, “Are you alright though? D’you need anythin’? Glass of water or something?”

She shook her head, “I’ll be alright, thank you,” she paused, “Did he say your name was Eggsy?”

He laughed, nodding, “Yea. It’s a nickname. My parents aren’t _that_ mean.”

She smiled, “Well, Eggsy, thank you for everything tonight. I appreciate you doing what you did.”

“No need to thank me,” he wiped off the counter, “Any time you need me to knock someone who’s bothering you, don’ hesitate to ask.”

He went back to tending the bar as though nothing had happened, but he kept his eye out for the woman to make sure she was okay until she left, saying that her sister had come to pick her up. Eggsy didn’t know if she’d ever be back; he wouldn’t blame her if she didn’t.

By the time the night ended, Eggsy felt like he needed to drink an entire handle of liquor just to calm down. He was still tense from what had happened earlier in the evening. Joey could sense it, too. Eggsy hadn’t been cracking jokes with him and the customers like he usually did. He’d smile and toss a wink at pretty girls every now and again, but he was nearly silent aside from repeating drinks back and letting people know what they owed him.

Joey was walking across the main floor of the bar, picking up the last few bottles and glasses that had been left by stragglers. He set them in the sink and looked over at Eggsy, “You alright?”

He shrugged, “Yea. Wasn’t me who almost got drugged.”

“You stopped it though, mate. You did the right thing.”

“I shouldn’t’a had to do anything, because no one should be tryin’ ta do things like that.”

Joey sighed, “I know.”

“Like,” Eggsy leaned forward onto the bar, “What the fuck kinda person tries to pull that shit?”

“There’s just…bad people out there. Ain’t no other way to put it.”

“I’m so sick of it.”

“I know you are, mate,” there were a few beats of silence, “That was a good punch, though.”

Eggsy laughed, “Not too difficult when you got him by the collar, yea?”

Joey shrugged, “He deserved it.”

“I just don’t wanna have to have a meeting about it, y’know?”

“I know. But really, who’s gonna give you grief about it, mate? You did the right thing. That guy instigated. You’re fine.”

They didn’t say anything more about it as they set about cleaning up and closing down for the night. Eggsy swept the floor and put up the chairs while Joey washed glasses and wiped down the bar. Their routine got things done quickly, like they’d been at it for years. Joey didn’t know how to feel without the lack of banter going between them; it usually made the time g by quicker.

While Eggsy was putting things away in the back of the building, the front door chimed as Harry walked in. Joey looked up from what he was doing, “Hey, mate. Sorry, but we’re closed.”

Eggsy poked his head out, “Ay, you say somethin’?”

“Eggsy,” Harry said with a soft smile.

He turned and looked at the man standing in the doorway. He raised his eyebrows, offering up a small smile, “’Arry, hey,” he turned back to Joey, “It’s all good. He can stay.”

Joey looked back and forth between the two of them for a moment before shrugging and going back to taking glasses from the drying rack and stacking them away.

“What’ll it be t’night, bruv?” Eggsy’s smile was half-genuine.

“Guinness will do just fine,” Harry sat down, “Although it looks like you might need a drink more than I do.”

Eggsy laughed and shook his head, “It’s been a rough night.”

“Even with your partner in crime back?”

Joey sighed, “Does _everyone_ know I was gone?”

Eggsy chuckled, “’Arry, this is Joey. He’s the one who listens ta me complain about all my problems. And Joey, this is Harry, the straggler who never gets out of work b’fore two AM.”

Joey nodded, “Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you as well,” he paused, “Can I ask why tonight was so taxing on everyone?”

“Eggsy got into a brawl,” Joey laughed.

“It wasn’t a brawl, you wanker,” he laughed and shook his head, “I punched the guy once. That was it.”

Harry couldn’t help the amused grin on his face,, “You don’t seem like the type to simply go around and get into fights.”

Joey chuckled, “You clearly don’t know him then.”

Eggsy rolled his eyes, “Even you said I had a god reason this time.”

He nodded, “That’s fair. The Egg here had a good reason for clockin’ the guy.”

Harry silently sipped on his drink, simply enjoying the back-and-forth between the two young men. He’d never really seen Eggsy interact with anyone that he was close with. He turned and looked at Harry, “The fuckin’ prick slipped something inta this one girl’s drink. I caught him doin’ it. Couldn’t just let it slide, yea?”

“Knicked his card, too.”

Eggsy rolled his eyes, “I _told_ you bruv, I didn’t take it. Musta fallen out. I dragged ‘im over the counter, if it was in his pocket there’s no reason why it wou-”

“Save it for the judge, Eggsy,” Joey laughed, “I really don’t care. Honestly I think it’s a bit amusing. Don’t know if your girlfriend will see it that way though.”

Eggsy groaned, “Told you, Joey, she’s _not_ my girlfriend. B’sides, I ‘aven’t heard anythin’ from her since she left.”

“Who?” Harry piped in, knowing full-well who they were talking about.

“My friend Roxy. She usta be a waitress here,” he paused, “She’s the girl I was walkin’ with the night I ran inta you.”

“Ah, yes, she’s a very pretty girl, Eggsy. You could do worse.”

Joey laughed, “Told you.”

Eggsy sighed, knowing this was a losing battle, “Roxy’s great, but it ain’t like that. An’ like I said, she ‘asn’t talked to me since she started her internship,” he said it casually enough but Harry could see that it pulled at him a bit to have his best friend go absent so suddenly, with no real explanation. “Anyway,” he turned back to Harry, “it just put a damper on my whole night. Got his drink thrown on me in the whole mess. Makes me remember why I don’t like most people.”

“I think you did a good thing, though,” Harry couldn’t hide that he was impressed, “Most people don’t feel comfortable speaking up like that.”

“It ain’t a matter of comfort, bruv,” Eggsy shook his head, “That guy was tryin’ ta do somethin’ awful.”

Joey piped in, “Ay, Eggsy, you got it covered from here?”

“Yea, I’ll lock up.”

“You’re the gov’ner,” he slapped Eggsy on the back, “I’ll see you t’morrow.”

“See ya. Stay outta trouble, yea?”

“I should be telling _you_ that,” he laughed before giving a polite nod to Harry, “Have a nice night, Harry.”

He nodded, “You as well.”

Once Joey had bounded out the door, Eggsy went back to asking Harry what he’d been up to since they last saw each other. The stories never really varied from each other. Even if something dramatic had happened it’s not like Harry could actually tell him.

Harry finished off his drink and handed the glass over to Eggsy, who tossed it into the washer. They two of them looked at each other for a few moments before Harry finally reached into the pocket of his suitcoat to grab his wallet.

“Oh, forgot I tucked these away in here,” he set his glasses on the bar.

Eggsy glanced down at the specs. They looked fancy, expensive. He saw the same golden emblem on the side that was imprinted on the lighter. He wanted to ask but he was so exhausted. He tucked the mental image away, something to ruminate and ask about another night when things were less chaotic.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, then,” Harry set the money on the counter.

Eggsy swiped it up, “Yea, I’ll see you. ‘Ave a good one.”

“You too, Eggsy. No getting into anymore bar-room brawls,” he gave a cheeky smile and made his way out of the bar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I'm still around and writing! Things have just been hectic with exams, but I'm on break now so hopefully I'll have time to update a little more frequently. ^.^

Harry woke up the next morning to the sound of his alarm. He reached over and slapped the clock. He forced himself up out of bed to get ready for the day. He didn’t know how he felt about this Professor Arnold. At face value the man seemed innocent, and Harry just wanted to let the man go about his life uninterrupted. But this man was also the reason his friend died, and Harry couldn’t let that go unanswered. So he showered, styled his hair, tied his tie, put on his jacket, and headed to the front door.

Just as he was about to lock the door behind him, his phone rang. He held it up to his ear, “Galahad.”

“Harry,” Merlin was on the other end of the line, “What’ve you been doing? I’ve been trying to get in touch with you and you haven’t been answering.”

“Oh, bollocks, my lenses,” he walked back into the house, but as he searched around he quickly realized he couldn’t find them because they weren’t _there_. He sighed, “Shit.”

“What?”

“I,” he pressed his fingers against his temple, “I lost my glasses.”

“ _What?_ Harry, where in the Hell—”

“Spectrum. I left them at Spectrum,” he was fighting the urge to groan in exasperation.

“Spectrum?”

“It’s a bar. I know the bartender. I’ll grab them after I get back.”

“You better hope no one stole those,” he sighed and Harry could hear him clicking away on a keyboard, “I’ll cut the feeds to them so nothing can go to or from those lenses.”

“Much appreciated. Would you do me a favor, Merlin?”

“Another?”

“Don’t tell Arthur.”

“As if _I_ want the headache of dealing with him. Stop by the shop and I’ll have another pair ready for you.”

That was the end of the call. Harry got in the taxi and said they would need to make a pit stop at Savile Row so he could grab another set of lenses. The stop took all of five minutes and in no time Harry had the new glasses connected to his account and computer in no time. The first thing Merlin told him was that things would be a lot easier if he would just give the man access to his Kingsman information since Harry was the only person who kept everything under lock and key even from Merlin. Harry laughed it off and never gave him a real response.

The taxi dropped him at the university and took off. Harry sighed as he made his way up the steps, winding his way through the buildings until he found the lecture hall that Professor Arnold would be teaching in first that day. He sauntered into the empty room and made his way down to the front, trying to make sense of the chalkboards in front of him. Before long, there was the sound of the lecture hall door opening and Harry took a second to prepare himself before turning around to speak to this enigma of a professor.

*

The bar was going to a bit busier than usual, but they were at least prepared for it. One of the corporations on the upper end of town had some sort of ceremony, and Spectrum was lucky enough to be the venue of the unofficial after-party. Eggsy and Joey had been reminded to be on their best behavior behind the bar, and all the waitresses were told that they had to be as fast as they could manage, because there was going to be the partyers and then their regular customers on top of that.

There were a few eye-rolls, especially because whenever the bar was hosting functions, the people tended to get a little too rowdy for any of the employees to be comfortable with it. And to make matters worse, their boss never saw it necessary to hang around a little longer on nights like that.

“You’d think he’d just do it to look good, you know?” Joey shook his head as he slammed his locker shut. 

Eggsy shrugged, “’E knows he can get away with not bein’ here. That’s all.”

The same waitress who saved Eggsy from shattering his liquor bottle strolled in, “We should start a revolt.”

The two boys laughed and nodded. Eggsy smiled at her, “Honestly he’d be fucked if he didn’t have all’a you.”

She rolled her eyes, “Coulda had me fooled, what with the way he treats us. If the pay wasn’t so good, I’d be out of here before he even knew what happened,” she sighed and shook her head, “Anyway. Let’s get to it, yea?” she flashed them both a smile before stepping out onto the floor.

Joey looked over at Eggsy, “You good, mate?”

He nodded, “Yea. I’ll be out in a sec.”

Once Joey walked out of the room, Eggsy reached up to the top shelf of his locker. He felt around the back of it until his fingers fumbled across the pair of glasses he’d tucked back there the night before. Harry had left them on the counter. He was going to call the man back to get them, but he was too curious about them. Plus, Harry was there every night anyway so it didn’t really matter. He held them up to the light for a moment and looked at the emblem on the side. Saying he was interested in what it all meant would be an understatement. But he couldn’t afford to think about it at the moment. He set them back up on the top shelf, shut his locker, and headed out to join Joey behind the bar.

It was a frenzy out on the floor, but they were all managing. The staff knew that they were blessed with pretty understanding regulars—even the customers knew that all the waitresses and bartenders would rather not be dealing with all the chaos.

“Behind,” the waitress said it just loudly enough for both the bartenders to hear her as she paused behind them to grab one of the bottles off the shelf, “Ay, Joey.”

“Stealing liquor now, Linds?” he laughed as he set glasses into the washer, “That’s one way to revolt.”

She laughed, “Very funny. No, but do we got another bottle of this? One of the tables ordered the whole thing.”

He raised his eyebrows in shock, “Um, yea we got more. Really, though? They want the entire bottle of–”

“Don’t ask,” she shook her head before turning back to the expanse of the seating area, “Hey Chrissy! I got your bottle,” a few moments later another waitress appeared in a flurry and was gone just as fast as she swiped the bottle away from her coworker.

“When’s break again?” Lindsey laughed tiredly and shook her head.

“Soon, Doll,” Eggsy winked at her.

After what seemed like an eternity, it was finally time to kick everyone out. It was fairly easy since most of them were drunk. Eggsy had to wonder how any of these people were going to be able to work the next day, but it wasn’t really his problem. Soon enough the place was empty except for Eggsy and Joey. Everything was back to normal.

As the two of them cleaned up, Eggsy kept one eye on the front door. He was hoping to see Harry stride through like he always did. However, as time went on and the bar stayed dead silent, he knew that that was less than likely. He was a little frustrated, especially because he had so many questions that he was _dying_ to ask Harry, but there was nothing to be done about it at that point.

When everything was practically done, Eggsy sat himself on the customer side of the bar. It was a strange feeling, partially because he’d never once sat there, but more than that, ever since he started working as a bartender, he never really went out to any bars for pleasure. He looked around, a little lost in his own thoughts. As Joey was finishing off the last of the dishes, Eggsy took the pendant off its chain and began spinning it like a coin on the surface of the bar.

“What is that anyway?” he asked, “You’re always wearing it.”

He shrugged, “Just somethin’ my dad gave me a while back.”

“Never hear you talk much about him,” he set another glass in the drying rack.

“Don’t have all that much ta say…he passed when I was little.”

He paused for a moment, “So sorry, mate.”

“’S’all good. What I remember is all good stuff,” he leaned back in his seat, “He was in the forces.”

“Oh yea?”

Eggsy nodded, “Mum said he was Special Ops,” he chuckled, “Which I dunno if he act'ally was or if she’s just talkin’ ‘im up fer me. Either way though.”

“That’s cool,” there was a small smile on Joey’s face. It was the first time he’d ever seen Eggsy be truly soft about something. It was heartwarming, “So was that a Christmas present or something?” he nodded towards the pendant.

“No not really. He gave it to me around Christmas but…” he took a deep breath, “’E gave it to me just before heading out on his last deployment,” he looked down and clasped his hand around it.

Joey leaned on the counter across from him, “It’s good that you have somethin’ like that from him though.”

He nodded, “Yea, and his stubborn attitude, according to my Mum,” he had to laugh.

He shook his head, laughing, “Bless your mum, havin’ to deal with the both of you.”

Eggsy chuckled, “Yea, she tells me all the time I’m becomin’ more and more like him every day. I tell her there’s worse things that I could be. She can’t argue with that.”

Joey smiled, “That’s all that matters, then,” he looked around the bar, “I think we’re done for the night, mate.”

“Alright,” he hopped down from his chair, “Let’s go, then.”

The two of them shut off all the lights in the bar and headed out the back. Eggsy turned and locked the door before walking out onto the main sidewalk. “So will I see you tomorrow?”

Joey shook his head, “Switched with John. Managed to get off closing.”

“Wanker,” Eggsy laughed, “Aight, well I’ll see ya as you’re leavin’ me tomorrow then.”

Joey smiled, “Nothin’ personal, mate.”

“Uh-huh. Sure,” he chuckled, “’S’all good.”

“Get home safe.”

“You too,” they went off in their separate directions. Eggsy slid the medal back onto its chain, fussing with it as he recalled the last memory he had with his father.

_“They said it shouldn’t take more than a couple weeks,” Lee was trying to comfort Michelle in the kitchen, “And then I’ll be home for a while.”_

_“You’ve only been here a day,” she hated seeing her husband leave, “Why’re they calling you back already? It’s bad enough they made you miss Christmas.”_

_“I know,” he wrapped his arms around her, letting her bury her face in the crook of his neck, “But I’ll be back before you even notice I’m gone,” he kissed her on the temple, “Promise.”_

_“You better be,” she forced a smile, “And be safe. Nothing reckless.”_

_“Nothing reckless, Sweetheart.”_

_She nodded towards the living room, “Go say goodbye to Eggsy. He’ll be worse than me.”_

_Lee chuckled, “I’d expect nothing less.” He walked out, “Eggsy,” he sat down cross-legged next to his son, “Daddy’s got to go for work again.”_

_He looked up from his toys, trucks no longer seeming important, “Why?” his big green eyes gazed up at his hero, “You just got ‘ere.”_

_Lee scooped the boy up into his lap, “I know. But I’ve gotta keep the world safe remember?”_

_“Can’t someone else?”_

_His heart sank inside his chest, “Not this time, Eggsy,” he kissed the top of the boy’s head._

_“When will you be back?”_

_“Soon, I pinky promise,” he held out his pinky._

_Eggsy locked his with his father’s, “Pinky promise,” he squirmed in his father’s lap so he could wrap his arms around Lee’s neck in a hug, “Don’ go.”_

_Lee hugged him tighter, “I wish I didn’ have to, Eggsy,” he pulled back situating Eggsy in his lap once more. He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a medal, “Here, take this,” there was a smile on his face._

_“What is it?”_

_“It’s a medal work gave me for being brave. But I want to give it to you. I want you to keep track of it for me, yea? You’re in charge of this till I get home. Whenever you miss me, you’ll have this, okay?”_

_Eggsy nodded, looking at the shiny pink and gold medal in his hands, “Okay.”_

_“Good,” he kissed Eggsy on the cheek, scooping the boy up as Lee rose to his feet, “Keep behavin’ for Mum, alright? I want no bad stories when I get back.”_

_Michelle was leaning against the doorframe between the kitchen and the living room, “He’s always good,” there was a warm smile on her face._

_Lee walked over, handing Eggsy off to Michelle before kissing her on the forehead, “I’ll be back before you know it,” he kissed her on the lips, “I love you.”_

_“I love you too.”_

_He looked at Eggsy with a smile, “I’ll see you soon Eggsy,” he kissed him, “I love you this much,” he stretched his arms out as far as they would go._

_Eggsy beamed, doing the same as his father, “This much!”_

_He kissed the top of Eggsy’s head, “I’ll be back soon,” he grabbed his suitcase and headed for the door, pausing for a moment, smiling at his beautiful little family before heading out of the flat._

_Eggsy leaned against his mother’s shoulder as she held him, “When’s ‘e gonna come back?”_

_She kissed him, “Soon, babe.”_

Eggsy took a breath, quickly wiping away at his eyes. He tried never to think about things like that too much, which he knew was probably all sorts of unhealthy, but he couldn’t force himself to dwell on something that he couldn’t change. He traced his thumb over the golden K on the medal as he walked back to his flat. Everything from back then was such a blur, and there were days when he felt like there was so much that he didn’t know. But as he looked down at the pendant around his neck, he knew that he knew all of the important things that he needed to know about his father, all the good things. He just hoped that wherever his dad was, he was proud of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was having a lot of sentimental Lee Unwin feelings so here, have them. xox

**Author's Note:**

> This is very much a "making it up as I go along" sort of thing, so comments, questions, and suggestions can always go right here on the fic!
> 
> Or! If you have other questions, concerns, or even other prompts, always feel free to contact me via my Tumblr! You can find it: _[here](http://www.completely-nonsequitur.tumblr.com/)_


End file.
